Twilight Halloween
by addie879
Summary: It's Halloween for Bella and the gang! What happens when everyone on Halloween night turns into what they were dressed up as! CHAOS Bella/Edward


**Hey people justed wanted to let you guys know, this is sortof a Buffy/Twilight story, sort of.**

Bella Swan pouted as Alice and Rosalie drove into the city of Port Angeles. She had no intention whatsoever to dress up for Halloween, SHE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE IT! She thought back to her and Edward's conversation earlier today.

_Flashback:_

"_Edward! I don't want to dress up for Halloween!" Bella yelled at her boyfriend._

_Edward laughed, "I thought you'd want to, you ARE dating a VAMPIRE, after all."_

"_Yea, well, I THOUGHT that YOU'D think Halloween was too commercial," Bella accused._

"_Well, Halloween is the only night where we can dress up like, uh, for example, VAMPIRES, without people getting suspicious," Edward said._

"_Whatever, I'M NOT DOING IT!!!!!!" Bella screamed. Edward smirked._

_End Flashback_

Now here she was, sitting in the back of Alice's car, pouting. Alice, noticing that Bella was pouting, said, "Come on Bella! This will be fun!"

"NO!" Bella yelled.

"Sheesh, calm down, it's just Halloween," Rosalie said peering at her through her Gucci sunglasses.

"Hmph"Bella muttered looking out the window. Rosalie and Alice looked at eachother and rolled their eyes.

"We're here," Alice yelled stepping out of the car, and then paused, "and so is Jacob Black."

Bella perked up when she saw Jacob going into 'Ethan's Halloween Store'**(P.S. A WHOLE LOT OF THIS IS A BUFFY REFERENCE TO SEASON 2, EPISODE 6'HALLOWEEN')**

Bella ran in the store only to find Jacob looking for a costume. "Jacob! What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I should ask you the same question," Jacob said grinning widely. Suddenly his expression turned cold.

"Look what the wind blew in," Jacob said coldly to Rosalie and Alice,who where standing in the doorway. Jacob was mostly glaring at Rosalie, he was used to Alice but not Rosalie.

"Look what the **_CAT_** dragged in," Rosalie said just as coldly. Rosalie didn't ike Jacob that much either. Alice and Bella rolled their eyes.

"So, uh Jacob, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Bella asked, trying to make conversation.

Jacob lifted up a shopping bag and pulled out a plastic army gun, "Soldier, I have most of my dad's old costume at home but, I needed dog tags and a gun, two dollar costume ba-by."

"Bella!" someone yelled. Bella looked around and saw Angela.

"Hey, Angnie," Bella said, "Act normal, she doesn't know," Bella muttered to Jacob.

"Ang, this is Jacob, Jacob, this is Ang," Bella said gesturing to them. Angela stared wide-eyed at Jacob. Jacob just smiled.

"So, Ang what are you going to be?" Alice asked.

"A Time Honored Classic," Angela said smiling as she held up a bag that contained a ghost costume.

"Ah, very classical, right Bella?" Alice asked Bella. But Bella wasn't listening to Alice, she was looking at a pale, blue ballgown from the 1770s.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Bella said, stroking the silk.

"Eh, I prefer my women in tight clothes," Jacob said, shrugging.

"Hello, I'm Ethan, owner of this store. Ah! Do you like this one?" Ethan asked as he zipped the dress off of the mannequinn and handed it to Bella.

"Oh no, there is no way I can afford this," Bella said.

"Oh, you can have it free, I love helping my costumers," Ethan said smiling.

In the end Bella ended up getting the dress, Alice a pixie costume, and Rosalie a 1930s red flapper dress.

* * *

Later that evening......

Bella Swan sat in Alice's bedroom wincing in pain as Alice pinned Bella's curls into a 1770s manner very tightly.

"OW! Alice, watch were you pin that thing," Bella said as Alice accidently poked Bella with a pearl pin.

"Oops, sorry," Alice said sheepishly. Thirty minutes later Alice slammed her hands on the bed and yelled," DONE!"

_'Finally!'_ Bella thought as she got up and smoothed out her dress. She walked towards the full-length mirror on the door. "Wow," Bella said.** (picture on my profile of the dress)**


End file.
